flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The interstellar guardians volume 1
Chapter 1: Rocket's origins Rocket Raccoon in this story is called Scott Clerkson,'' he lives in the amazon forest and had a mother and father, his height is 67.0 170.1 cm like the average 15 year old human, he has evolved into his humanoid shape he is currently brown white and dark he has brown and dark eyes.'' In May 24th, 2019, people started to venture through the Amazon Forest to search for new treasures and locations and also collect some resources by taking down trees and plants, ruining the lives of many animals. '' ''Some theories and sightings started circulating of humanoid brown and white raccoons with dark and brown eyes that would walk around the forest and supposedly stalk some construction workers. Later on in 2015 the sightings would become more common, and some construction workers would die from mines, bear traps. and many more deadly arsenals. The workers knew that they were not welcomed so they called the ULC government, They are a team of people that contain unknown living creatures and research them. But it was when they saw a giant cylindrical shaped ufo that they retreated in fear as the ufo shot them with laser missiles. chasing them to their equipment and vehicles, They all drove away as fast as possible with their cars and left their destructive equipment on the scene. Everything was peaceful in the forest as the humanoid raccoon family had gotten rid of the threat, They managed to create their own 1 floored house with a kitchen 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. The father was the oldest and largest and the mother was the shortest, The father of the family protected his wife and household and the mother made the food and medicine to make sure the family was healthy and happy. The father also secretly was a general who saved many people and beings from different nations and universes, He never divulged the info to anyone except for his own son to make him smarter and a good replacement. He also had his own lab under the house that contained weapons, armors and other kinds of objects including the cylindrical UFO which is called the Mobius. The Mobius ship has two elongated wings and a large cockpit in front of a cylinder structure that also contains a kitchen and a living room, 8 rooms. ''' '''and There are 2 seats in the cockpit and 6 in the living room The outside of the ship is dark blue and black. The two parents always talked in hand gestures to stay hidden from human civilization and they reproduced to create a child, They agreed to call him ''Scott Clerkson and protect him as long as they could.'' His father kept patrolling the area and his mother took care of him, He learned how to talk from human adventurers in the forest and he decided to start stealing whatever seemed important for his family's survival. Scott Clerkson'' hated eating other animals so he was a vegetarian in his own right, But in March 2016 things took a turn for the worst as the family was surrounded by ulc guards that were equipped with bullet-proof clothing.'' The boss of the guards came forth in the middle of the group, He wore dark clothing and seemed angry. He screamed, Guard Leader Give up this instant or death will follow! The father of the family threw a timed grenade at them and it blew up and killed 5 guards, The others started shooting the house and the raccoons hid for their lives. As the guards kicked down their door and searched the house, the father jumped right in front of them and shot 7 guards with his machine gun. But the gun ran out of ammo and the leader of the team shot him on the heart with a laser gun, he became ash. Scott saw what happened and he covered his eyes in shock, He motioned to his mother to move out of the house, but it was too late. The leader found her and smiled demonically as he shot her and she also became ash, Scott started to cry quietly. Afterwards his rage grew and he started to scratch the ground to try and keep himself sane from what was going on, But the leader still heard and found him. Scott growled at him and stood at all fours, He lost all control of his body as he sprinted towards the guards. and jumped on the leader scratching his face, The other guards grabbed him. Scott regained control and gave up, afraid of what might follow. Scott Okay, I give up! He said in an angry fashion, So the guards caught him and threw him in a large truck. They drove away to the ulc base somewhere in Florida, He was then freed from the truck but then he was handcuffed and dragged into the base's first hallway. which had 2 glass cells with a bed, shower, sink, and toilet, He got thrown into the second one and left there as the guards clothed him in a red and dark red battle suit and shorts it also contained a yellow badge with Agressive ULC Z56 written on it, he wears this suit when he's on break or in jail. They locked the cell as they left, Scott's head started to hurt, He grabbed it with his two hands and then he scratched the bed and started growling. Scott They have no right to treat me this way! They deserve to die! Scott They will all feel my pain! Scott seemed to have lost it as he scratched the wall in words like 'Release the beast '''and '''Let me out!' He then threw his bed sheet on the ground and pushed a bookshelf, He punched the locked glass but he was unable to get out, so he sat at the corner of the wall and cried. The hallway was filled with 4 cells, each containing animal humanoids. All the cells were the same and were locked by some heavy glass; they contained a keypad. The leader of the prisoners was Narnia. ''' '''Narnia the cat is the leader of a team of three humanoid animals. She is a female dark cat with glowing yellow and dark feline eyes. She can see the future and obtain knowledge on the lives of others. Eric the wolf is the largest and the most threatening member of Narnia's team. He is a humanoid grey and white wolf. He always ends up killing his enemies in the most painful ways possible. Jack the chimpanzee is the smallest of the team and the most hyperactive. He helps his team mates and sprints in ultra fast speeds. He kills his opponents with an electric whip. Scott looked at the other cells in confusion. Scott Who are you guys? The others looked back at Scott, shocked to see someone else. Narnia I'm Narnia and this is my team of justice! Eric *Growls* Jack Howdy! Scott So it seems that you also have been kidnapped by these jerks! Narnia We tried to fight back but there were too many of them. Jack Hey, Narnia, show him your mystical powers! Narnia Oh, I don't think that's necessary. Scott Well, we're locked in here, so... Narnia Fine then... I can see the future and the lives of others. Scott Well, can you prove it? Narnia's eyes glowed Narnia You come from the Amazon forest and you had a mother and a father that protected you everyday and now they are...dead...by Scott cut her off Scott Okay, I get it! You proved your point! Narnia Sorry. Sometimes I look too far in. Scott searched for a hidden code in his cell and he found one behind the bookshelf. It was written 9014, But Scott then realised that the keypad was from the outside of the cell. Scott Of course it had to be outside! Scott pushed the bed on its side in anger. Everyone was scared as they saw his anger issues. Narnia Scott, chill or they will kill you... Scott Not today! Scott found a vent over his bed so he held on to it and unscrewed the screws and the vent opened, He crawled to the other side where he saw the leader of the guards and the CEO of the ULC company in a conversation, Well, he saw their shadows. CEO What is your problem!? You're not supposed to kill beings like this! The CEO threw a chair on the floor and the leader backed away a bit. Guard Leader But they killed construction workers and scared them away! CEO They did it to protect nature or for self defence! you idiot! Your fired! As the CEO was occupied on his computer the leader saw Scott and smiled at him in an unerving way he then walked closer to Scott with a green glowing needle, Scott felt powerless against him and backed out, the CEO kicked him out of the base by pushing him out with a bunch of guards. Scott What is wrong with this guy!? Scott opens the vent silently and sneaked by and looked at his surroundings, He found the code to open every cell in the base He also grabbed a small gun on a table and ran back to the vent. Tristan noticed that scott escaped and sounded the alarm, guards were waiting for the prisoners to exit the halway, Scott found the keypad and punched in the code which is 0742 All of the doors and cells opened, freeing all of the contained creatures both dangerous and peaceful. Narnia What have you done!? Scott I saved you, you should be happy! Eric Dude, you just released every single creatures which could kill humanity! Jack I'm fine with it! Scott Okay, you have two choices- come with me to be freed or stay here and die. What should it be? Narnia You're right. We're right behind you. Narnia grabbed her knife stars and Jack grabbed his whip that he hid under his bed, Scott shot the door and guards stormed towards them. The guards started to shoot Scott, but he kept avoiding as Narnia threw some knife stars at the guards, She was able to kill 4 of them as half of the guards remained, The gang ran as fast as they could to the nearest exit, but the door slammed shut. As the gang was being surrounded, Eric and Jack attacked 5 guards, Eric used his own fists and Jack used his whip. Jack Narnia, you should leave from the lab with whoever that raccoon is! Eric Yeah, leave now! Narnia and Scott ran through the onslaught of guards to the lab, Jack and Eric managed to escape from the vent system. The lab was filled with creations by Scott's dad, including his ship, Scott opened the door and entered, but Narnia was shot. Scott grabbed her. '' ''He put Narnia on a couch in the ship. His anger once again seemed to takeover, but as he saw Tristan gathering the guards to cancel the chase, he calmed down and stayed normal. The guards gave up and followed tristan out of the base and scott went to grab a phew things such as grenades, bombs, and swords every item was created by his dad he also grabbed his dads general outfit and shorts the outfit was blue with 6 yellow buttons and the shorts were black, he wears it when he is on a mission. He returned to the ship and put it on auto-pilot, and went to see Narnia as she was about to die. Scott Are you okay? Narnia Scott... I'm so sorry for what happened to your parents, and whatever you do, think before you take action. Narnia died in his hands and he sombered in tears for awhile. Afterwards all he felt was intense anger towards humanity for everything they'd caused to him. He decided to cremate her body and let Narnia's ashes float in space. He was planning to destroy Earth to be at peace, but before taking action he was exhausted and went to bed, Then he dreamed of Narnia warning him that his actions may come with consequences, and as he woke up the next morning he decided to scratch the idea as Narnia did not encourage such a plan. To prevent himself from losing sanity he decided to create his own friend with human DNA and tree DNA, He combined the two. injected them into a small seed, and proceeded to plant it in a pot with dirt and water, He also made sure to be as close to the sun as possible for this to work. He also sampled some lava from the sun to create a durable protective dark armor as the lava hardened. It took a few days until the seed started growing, At the start it was no humanoid creature, but as a few more months passed a tree man called Groot was born. He came off the pot and learned to walk, At first Scott had no idea what he was saying, All he said was, "I am Groot," but he learned his language with the expressions he showed and the way he said the word. Little by little he started to understand him and they were able to become friends that guarded each other no matter what, Groot was of a smaller size then Scott, but he still managed to be a hard foe sometimes, They would play together also as friends do, Also Groot needed more and more water as he grew up. As Groot became an adult he was taller than Scott and engaged in a conversation with him. Groot I AM GROOT Scott Why would you wanna go there? Groot I AM GROOT Scott Ugh, fine! I'll get another human being to accompany us, but just this once! Scott walked to the pilot's chair and turned the chair in front of his sight. Scott You should sit down, Groot. Groot sat down in the living room and watched tv, scott moved the ship at light speed but groot was not buckled in so he bounced all over the place. Scott stopped the ship and groot cracked the glass of the cockpit by crashing into it, scott was ready to catch him but he was too heavy and he was gradually being crushed by his companion. Scott Argh Groot i can't breath Groot I AM GROOT! Groot slowly stood up and went to the living room and buckled up, scott luckily had no broken bones and he was able to get back to fixing the grass and then driving the ship. Chapter 2: Peter's origins Peter Quill wears a dark and green long sleeved shirt with 4 red buttons and green and dark pants. He has propellers under his shoes and gloves to float over gaps and holes. He always uses his two small laser guns in battle. In November of 1989, Peter was born in New York City by a loving and caring mother called Clara Quill and a creative and playful father called Dave Quill. Peter lived in a large mansion with 1 kitchen, three bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, 1 big living room and an indoor pool. Dave would go outside, play with his son Peter, and listen to music with him. They even made an audiotape out of his favorite soundtracks and songs and Peter received a Walkman on his 5th birthday. But his father became too occupied at some point and he wasn't seen that often as time went on, which saddened Peter but his mother would always tell him that he would come back. He had grown a certain love towards space and its mysteries. He even built his own observatory with his backyard shed and he would watch the stars and planets of Earth's solar system. His life changed as his father's death was announced in October 1999. They met him at the hospital and her mother demanded what caused this terrible illness that Dave had. The doctors had no idea where the virus came from or what it was, but the side effects would be terrifying. Dave would sometimes stop breathing for a few minutes and be in paralysation for 2 hours a day. In the final night of his life, Dave told his son the following while they were alone. Dave Son, don't ever forget me! I will always be with you. His father died at the stroke of midnight and Peter's heart was broken as well as his mother's. They felt as if there was an empty space in their family. Peter's mother would start drinking alcohol to try and forget about this whole situation, but it just made her even sadder and angrier. Peter stayed far away from his mother as he knew that she had anger issues and he became afraid of her. He ended up attempting to run away from home, and as he did he saw someone motioning him to come in his observatory and disappearing into its darkness. He frightfully followed the being inside and opened the light to his shed. He found out that his telescope was taken by Scott as he was holding it. Scott was standing in the corner of the shed, afraid of his exposure. Scott GET US IN, GROOT! Peter ran after Scott, but a blue light surrounded the shed and they both started floating. Peter started to panic. Peter Hey, leave my stuff alone! Scott looked at him confused. Scott But didn't you want to run away from your home? 'Cause that's whats you will get. Scott got his laser gun out and glared at him. Peter got scared but remained silent as the shed went inside the space ship. The door closed and it ascended to space. Scott was still aiming at Peter as he took the pilot's chair and cancelled the auto-pilot. Then he turned to Groot. Scott Watch him carefully, Groot. Groot went behind Peter. Peter What are you guys! Groot I am Groot. Peter What? Scott He is Groot, a rare specimen of tree man that I created! Peter Are you an animatronic? Scott ignored him and kept driving. Groot I am Groot. Scott turns around to Groot in anger. Scott No, he ain't my friend! Scott turned around once again, concentrating on wheres he's going. Peter Why do you despise me? I didn't do anything! Scott sighs. Scott You humans killed my family and my love interest! Peter was angry at Scott as he knew that not all humans should be blamed. Peter We aren't all murderers! Scott stopped the ship on its tracks and he stepped off the chair in pure hatred against Peter. He aimed the gun at him once again. Scott Listen up, kid, they made my life a living hell, so shut up or I will throw you in space. Peter refused to end it there and kept going. Peter OK, OK, don't take such drastic actions! I'll stop talking about it. Scott put the gun back to his pocket. Scott Have you also lost someone? Peter Yes, my father died from an unknown deadly illness... Scott threw the gun away and felt guilty for asking. Scott Sorry for being such a jerk. Go and do whatever you want in here. Scott went to bed and Peter and Groot both looked at each other awkwardly. as time passed scott decided to help peter on fighting his foes with swords they both faught eachother but peter refused to harm scott and scott hit him multiple times and he was discouraged. Scott Peter come on, this is important for your survival! Peter I know but i don't feel like fighting you or anyone in that case. Scott kicked Peter to the ground and laughed at him, Peter was pissed and desired to harm him. Scott Yes let your anger spread out! Peter tried to hit scott but he missed 3 times in a row, scott hit him but he blocked his laser sword, Peter punched scott in the face and cut his armor a little he ended it with a heavy kick and scott fell on the metalic ground. Peter Are you happy now! Scott Yes that was excelant. Scott But were not done just yet. Scott stood up, Peter thought that he would be attacked but surprisingly he wasn't, Scott puts his sword on his back and grabs his laser gun and throws one at peter he flawlessly catches it and distance themselves. Scott Ok now il show you how to aim Scott First off you need to concentrate on the target and stand still Scott shoots a target next to peters position which freaked him out. Peter Why did you shoot there asshole! Scott I had to show you an exemple! Peter You idiot! Peter saw that there was a target behind scott so he concentrated ans stood still while aiming but he missed and hit scott instead luckily he was wearing his armor. Scott QUILL WHATS YOUR PROBLEM! Peter I tried to shoot the target im sorry... Scott realises that he placed it there and slowly walks farther from it. Scott I placed it there, now you can shoot. Peter concetrated and shot the target and it broke apart. Scott Good job! now lets make this trickier. Peter kept practicing his aiming on moving targets and dummies sometimes he missed but most of the time he hit them. as he grew up hes been offered'' the clothing and accesories as prizes for becoming an ace at aiming.'' as he was done with the training scott gave him his walkman back and he was finaly able to listen to music. '' the team met in the dining area and talked.'' '''Peter So do you have a name for this ''team'' Scott Ufortunitly no, i havent come up with anything Groot I am groot? Scott Ha your a genius groot! lets call this time the guardians of the universe! Peter But we aren't protecting the universe... Scott Soon we will, trust me. Scott Il have to build a radar to find outlaws it may take awhile. The radar took 3 months to build but it was worth it as it was able to find outlaws from a long distance and the energy it was running on recharged on itself. '' the radar was a projection at the dining areas large table.'' '' '' They were now able to see all the outlaws that were arrested and not arrested. '' ''One caught Scott's eyes and it was Drax the Destroyer, He was known as a killer on planet Endor. He had killed many inmates and civilisations so this was their next destination. They all sat down, buckled their seat belts, and went at the speed of light to go to that planet. Chapter 3: the origins of Drax the destroyer Drax wears heavy armor that is entirely blue and red. He fights with his own fists and laser knives. He forgot most of his past, but he has a humongous desire of revenge against others for being forgotten. ' ''Drax remembers being with pirates of space and their missions were to steal expensive artifacts to make a quick buck. At some point Drax was found and arrested in the Prison of Endor. His pirate co-patriots never helped him get away and so he felt left out, forgotten. And he was not being treated lightly as everyone else seemed to make fun of him for being weak and refusing to start a fight. This changed as he had enough. He started a huge fight in the dining area of the prison. The security got notified and a few of them also got hurt in the fight, but they were able to prevent it from spreading farther. Drax caused many paralysed inmates and he had no regrets of causing such a huge fight. His cell only contained a bed and a window with bars. As he saw a small village a few meters away, he pushed the bars out of there, climbed out of the window, climbed down the walls of the prison, and ran into the forest. Guards entered in small white ships with red and blue lights that were boomerang-shaped. They chased after Drax and started to shoot him with electric bullets that electrocuted its targets. Drax somehow managed to avoid all projectiles but he fell in a massive hole. The ships were unable to find him, so they abandoned their chase and went back to the prison. Drax was unable to climb out of there. He remained silent and hoped that someone else would help him out. As night fell he heard footsteps. He thought he was hallucinating, but he was surprised to find two brown eyes reflect in the darkness. The being looked at him from over the hole. Drax Oh, it's just some guy wearing a costume... Scott YOU IDIOT! I'M A RACCOON, NOT A COSPLAYER! Drax was surprised. Drax Oh, you're a talking raccoon. I'm definitely drunk. Scott (sighs) We've come here to prevent you from hurting others, so... Scott grabbed his small laser gun and aimed at Drax. Drax was scared and stood up. Drax Okay, I'm sorry! Please don't shoot! Scott Why should I let you live? You've attacked many and you once were in a gang of pirates. Drax I promise you that there is another way than violence. Scott Like what!? Drax I could join you guys and I'll stop the massacres. Scott threw a rope in the hole and Drax climbed it to the surface. Scott Don't think of any funny business. Drax Don't worry, I'll be peaceful towards you. They both walked out of the forest to a plane and entered the ship. The door shut as they entered. Drax visited the ship. Peter Scott, why is he here? Scott I decided to let him live as he wanted to join us. Peter Okay, sure... Chapter 4: unwanted removal The guardians started to become bored as nothing interesting seemed to happen until 1 month later when the moon was being crushed by a giant's hands. His skin looked exactly like space and there was nothing left of the moon. The guardians noticed the odd and shocking deletion that took place. They sat at the cockpit and buckled up. Peter What was that? Scott We will get answers soon. Hold on tight! Scott drove at fast speeds, catching up to the one deleting planets, but as the ship was right next to it, Peter pushed Scott off his chair in fear and he stopped the ship. Scott What did you do that for, jerk!? Peter We can't fight this thing without preparing ourselves! Drax Well, I'm ready... The being entered a black hole to another universe. Scott, angry at Peter, went to make a weapon that had the ability to suck souls inside. Peter grabbed his 2 laser guns and Drax decided to bring his 2 sharp knives. As for Groot, he brought nothing as he was already a living weapon with his stretching abilities. As they were ready Scott sat back on his pilot seat and everyone sat on the other available chairs as the ship got sucked into the black hole. Scott activated the shields just in time before the ship was about to be flattened by the gravity inside the black hole. It was completely dark for a few minutes and the ship ended up in an empty universe. Well, there was only 1 planet left. It didn't seem inhabited and it seemed to be far. Scott decided to try and scan the planet but no information was shown, as if it was rare and lacking research. Scott turned his chair to Peter Scott So what do you think that planet is? Peter It's probably that outlaw's home planet! Groot I am Groot. Scott Groot agrees. Drax Whatever planet this is, it makes me feel calm. Everyone looked at Drax awkwardly Drax Lets just go! Scott went back to driving towards the planet as the rest of the team went to rest for the upcoming fight. Scott became tired as he drove. He was desperately trying to stay awake. The ship finally arrived closeby the mysterious planet. It looked like Earth but without any inhabitants, and also the lands seemed to be connected into one. Finally Scott was able to sleep until the next morning. The group was ready to visit the planet and so Scott landed the ship on a grassy area. No buildings or houses were found but animals seemed to be friends with each other; none ate others. That seemed like heaven to Drax. Scott was worried and thought this was some kind of trap and Peter enjoyed it as what it was. Groot stood with Scott and did not trust the planet. Peter OK, we can explore an- Scott kicked him in the guts Scott I'm the leader here, Petey! And we must find the destroyer of planets. Drax You gotta calm yourself down. Scott No, this whole planet is a trap! Groot I AM GROOT. Scott Yeah, let's go find whats going on, Groot They walked to a large mountain and Drax and Peter relaxed on the grass. They arrived at the mountain and Scott climbed on Groot. Scott I forgot my grappling hook, so could you climb me up? Groot I am Groot. Scott Thanks. Let's get up at the summit. Groot used his fingers as some kind of way to dig into the dirt of the mountain while climbing and 9 minutes later they made it to the top. There sat this large humanoid figure with a dark, starry look as if he was space itself on his skin. He was sitting on a golden throne. Scott jumped on the ground and aimed at the being with his soul-sucking cannon. Spacial god Why would you bring a weapon on my home planet!? Scott Because you have deleted many planets of our galaxy, you bastard! The Spacial God walked near Scott with a frown on his face. Groot jumped in front of Scott as protection. Spacial god First off, watch your language! Second off, I did it to finally bring peace to all universes and I wont stop until I delete every planet with conflict. Scott You are ruining universes! That is not the right way to take action, you imbecile! Groot I Am Groot! The spacial god stared at them in disbelief and prepared a large space kind of laser with his hands. Spacial god You are all fools! The god threw the large laser at Scott and Groot and they avoided it successfully. Peter and Drax heard the commotion and arrived at the mountain. They found stairs to the top and they arrived in 2 minutes. Scott How did you guys come here so fast? Peter We used the stairs. Scott facepalmed in anger and then the god became a giant. Drax What kind of terrible timing! The Spacial god punched Drax at the edge of the summit and he grabbed on in fear. Peter flew up to the god's face and shot him, but the lasers passed right through. Peter Son of a b- The god grabbed Peter and he gradually started to vanish. Scott grabbed him with his jet pack by going through the hand. He then landed and took Peter's guns. He shot at the god's eyes and it damaged them as the god screamed and his eyes burned. He hid his eyes and Groot grabbed the god's giant hands to the ground. Drax A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE! Groot grabbed Drax and put him back up with the rest. Drax ran towards the god and entered his body; the god shook trying to get Drax out. Scott ran out of bullets and threw the guns away, checking Peter out. Groot let go of the god's hands and the god grabbed Drax as he stabbed into its heart and threw him off the mountain. The god attempted to crush Groot, but he kept avoiding. Scott aimed at the gun with his cannon and charged it up, but before it could start the god pushed him off the mountain. He only fell halfway and climbed back up slowly. The cannon lay next to the god. He was about to take it but Groot brought it to him and threw it to Scott as he arrived. He fired the cannon and it started to suck the god. Scott Sayonara, you beast! He screamed and got fully sucked into the cannon. Peter I don't feel anything... Drax Yes, we showed that bastard! Groot I am Groot. Scott We gotta find a way to cure Peter. Let's get back to the ship. Everyone followed instructions and went back to the ship. Scott brought Peter to his lab and closed the door. Peter He almost deleted me from reality. Scott I KNOW! And now I have no choice but to cure you. Peter Why do you even bother doing that? Scott Because this team needs you, Peter Scott searched for a potion to cure whatever Peter had and found one. It was a transparent white one. He transferred it into a needle and injected it into Peter. He became visible again. Peter Thank you. Scott You're welcome, but don't scare me like this again! Peter Can't promise that. Scott went back to driving while smiling as Peter listened to his mixtape created with his father. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories